Daddy Issues Vera is BACK!
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Vera am späten Vormittag ist zurück, mit einem neuen Studio, neuen Gästen...und ein paar alten Bekannten...


**Name: Daddy Issues - Vera is BACK!**

**Autoren: Fefi & Muhackl, auch bekannt als Hurly & Katjes**

**Fandom: AX (und ein bisschen was andres...)**

**Genre: Humor**

**Pairings: Nö.**

**Rating: LMAO**

**Spoilers: So dieses ganze Mythologie Zeug und so irgendwie aber auch net wirklich weil...was auch immer // Die erste "Vera am späten Vormittag" - Story.**

**Daddy Issues - Vera is BACK!!!**

**Vera: *Kommt auffe Bühne gehinkt, trägt eine Halskrause und geht an Krücken***

**Hallöchen ihr Lieben!!!**

**Publikum: *trägt aufgrund der letzten Sendung Kugelsichere Westen, klatscht***

**Vera: Tja meine Lieben, ich freu mcih euch wiederzusehen! herzlich wilkommen zur ersten Sendung im Neuen Studio! Nachdem ich das alte ja abgebrannt habe war SAT1 so nett mir dieses hier zur verfügung zu stellen!**

***Schnitt zu einer Außenansicht des Gebäudes. Es handelt sich um einen massiven Beton-Bunker aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg***

**Vera: Ich freue mich auf eine Sendung voll Dramatik und Liebe, in welcher wir Familien zusammenführen und alte Lieben wieder aufblühen lassen werden.**

**Publikum: YAYYY!!!**

**Vera: ich will nicht lange drum herumreden: Mein Thema heute ist "FAMILIE GEHT ÜBER ALLES" und ich begrüße meinen ersten Gast: JEFFREY SPENDER!**

***Tür geht auf und Jeffrey kommt rein, begleitet von "Daddy wasn't there"***

**Vera: *sieht in ihre Karten. Sieht zu Jeffrey. Sieht wiede rin ihre Karten***

**Äh...die Sendung "Leben mit Behinderungen war vor 3 Wochen. Und äh...das Thema: "Schönheitsoperationen - ein Schuss nach hinten" ist erst Morgen.**

***verstumtm als sie Jeffreys Blick sieht***

**Jeffrey: *mit lustiger Stimme* Hallo Vera!**

**Vera: Tja jeffrey, was willst du heute hier?**

**Jeffrey: ich bin hier weil ich mcih endlich mit meinem Vater aussöhnen will.**

**Publikum: Awww!**

**Jeffrey: Er hat mir ins Gesicht geshcossen.**

**Publikum: Ewww!!**

**Vera: Dann erzähl doch mal: Warum ist es soweit gekommen?**

**Jeffrey: Na ja, am Anfang mochte ich meinen daddy ja noch. Da hab ich immer das gemacht was er wollte. Doch dann war er nie zufireiden und sagte immer wie Toll **

**Agent Mulder doch sei...**

**Publikum: Buuuh!**

**Vera: *dreht sch um* Ey mal im Ernst könnt ihr net mal 5 Minuten lang ruhig sein? Euer ewiges AWWW und EEWWWW und BUUUH geht mir total auf den Keks, und die tatsache, dass ihr mir ständig ins Wort fallt macht das Ganze nciht besser.**

**Publikum: *schweigt betreten***

**Vera: *grunzt zufrieden und dreht sich wieder zu Jeffrey um.* Aaalso....**

**Jeffrey: Also er hat Mulder immer total bevorzugt und ich war nur gut genu für die Drecksarbeit wie das Anzünden von büros und so und Mulder hat zu Weihnachten ein Pony bekommen und ich nur einen Ziegelstein...**

**Typ im Publikum: BUH!**

**Vera: *dreht sich blitzschnell um, zieht ne magnum und knallt den Kerl ab.***

**Typ im Publikum: HAHA ich hab 'ne kugelsichere Weste!**

**Vera: *schießt ihm ins gesicht***

**Typ im Publikum: ...**

**Vera: *steckt den rauchenden Colt weg* ALSO:**

**Jeffrey: Ja und heute bin ich hier um mich mit meinem Vater auszusöhnen und ihm zu vergeben.**

**Vera: Süß. Dann geh mal hinter die Bühne, wir holen jetzt deinen Vater nach vorne!**

***Jeffrey geht hinter die Bühne, CSM kommt rein, begleitet von "Real Big Spender".**

**CSM: Yo.**

**Vera: CSM - was das eigentlich fürn Name? Egal, was auch immer...wir haben eben mit jemandem gesprochen, dessen Leben du ruiniert hast.**

**CSM: WOAAAAS? Ich? Niemals. Naja, damals, als ich mit meiner Frau auf Hochzeitsreise in Atlantik City war, da hab ich einen beim Poker voll abgezogen, aber das war doch nicht bös gemeint. Ich meine, man fährt da hin um Spaß zu haben und zu gewinnen und nicht um den anderen gewinnen zu lassen und ich...**

**Vera: Ähm...äh...*guckt unsicher in die Kamera* *guckt in die Karten* *guckt wieder inne Kamera und dann zu CSM* **

**Äh ja genau. Nee mein ich. Nee. Um den gehts nicht. Ich mein, vielleicht gehts doch um den, Zufälle gibts ja, vor allem in Talkshows und bei Barbara Salesch...**

**CSM: Ich habe keine AHnung von wem Sie reden. Moment....*holt ne 5m Papyrusrolle raus und beginnt vorzulesen***

**SKinner, dem hab ich mal sein Erdnussbuttersandwich geklaut, Krycek, dem hab ich immer die AKkus aus der Fernbedienung seines ferngesteuerten Autos geklaut, Fowly, deren Lippenstift ich immer benutzt hab, Kritschgau, dem hab ich immer die Zahnbürste einmal durechs Klo gezogen...öhm....meinen Sie einen von denen?**

**Vera: Boah. Ey. Das ist...SO BÖSE! *fängt an zu schreien* BÖSE BÖSE BÖSE!!! *holt ne Blumenspritze raus und spritzt CSM nass* BÖSE!**

**Aber nein, es ist keiner von denen. Aber falls Sie die suchen, die stehen mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln vorm Studio und versuchen es niederzubrennen. **

***schnitt nach draußen wo die wütende Meute den "Mob Song" aus Schöne und das Biest singt und versucht mit nem Rammbock die Stahltür aufzubekommen* *schnitt zurück ins Studio* **

**Nö. Es ist dein Sohn.**

**CSM: *setzt akzent wie der Italiener aus der kaffe-werbung auf***

**Isch abe gar kein sohn.**

***legt stirn in falten und versucht rauszukriegen wen vera meint***

**ach DEN meinen sie!!!!! najaaa, das ist nur so...wissen sie, sagen wir mal ein kleines missgeschick gewesen. ich war jung und wir wussten nicht so recht wie...sie wissen schon**

**Vera: Habt ihr denn nie Dawsons Creek gesehen? Meine Scheiße ey...**

**wie auch immer, dein Sohn scheint nicht sehr glücklich zu sein. Sie haben ihn sein Ganzes Leben lang nur schikaniert und ausgenutzt und manchmal musste er sogar ohne Abendessen ins Bett!**

**Publikum: BUUUUH!!!**

**Vera: Yeah.**

**CSM: Wenn das Kind böse ist, was soll man denn amchen? Stellen sie sich vor ihr Kind weigert sich den FBI Direktor zu bespitzeln und sein leben für das leben seine Vaters zu geben. wie würden sie denn da reagieren?? das eigene kind!!!! Das ist doch nun wirklich nich zu viel verlangt. wie hätt ich ihn denn bestrafen sollen? Den Game Boy hatte ich ihm schon weg genommen, weil er aus versehen einen FBI agenten getöten hat. Ich hatte doch keine Wahl!!**

****wird immer kleiner in seinem Stuhl, als Jeffrey rein kommt***

**JEFFREY: *unter Tränen* PAPA! Pappa, wie...du hast...wie konntest du...**

***schreit* Ich wollte nie Effbiai Agent werden!!! Du kennst mich gar nicht! Du hast ja nie gefragt was ich wirklich will!!!**

**Vera: Was wolltest du denn werden Jeff? *hält ihm ein Tempo him* nich wenü weinü machen...**

**Jeffrey: Schnäuzt sich in seinen Ärmel und wischt den Schodder dran ab.* Ich wollte doch nur...Tierarzt wollte ich werden!!!**

**CSM: Tierarzt? Das icih nicht lache. Wem ist denn damit geholfen??? Du hast ja nich mal ahnung von den Bienen die...*wird leise als er merkt,was er da gerade sagen wolte***

**Junge, ich wollte doch nur, dass aus dir was wird. Ich wollte das beste für dich... und die Menschheit.**

***bekommt langsam doch ein schlechtes gewissen und Pipi inne Augen***

**Es tut mir leid, wie das alles gelaufen ist. Deswegen möchte ich dir etwas schenken. Etwas, was du dir schon seit deiner Kindheit gewünscht hast.**

***geht zur Studiotür hinaus und kommt mit einem pinken Pudel wieder rein***

***drückt Jeffrey die Leine in die Hand***

**Jeffrey: Ich wollte aber ein PONY! Ein Pinkes PONY! Keinen PUDEL! Du verstehst mich nicht!!! Keiner hier versteht mich!! AAAAHHHH!**

***rennt hysterisch raus***

**CSM: *schreit ihm hinterher* ABER PUDEL FÄNGT DOCH AUCH MIT NEM P AN!**

***wird ganz klein auf seinem Stuhl.***

**Was soll ich denn jetzt machen, Vera? Ich bin ein schlechter Vater. Selbst wenn ich versuche alles richtig zu machen, mache ich es trotzdem falsch.**

**Vera: Na ja, hast ja noch nen andern Sohn.**

**CSM: Ja dann nehm ich den halt.**

**Vera: Der liebt dich bestimmt. Und den Pudel auch. Ist ein hübscher Hund Hat der nen Stammbaum?**

**CSM: Ähhh... ich weiß nicht. Er pinkelt immer gerne an den Ahorn vorm Pentagon. Ich denke mal, dass das sein Stammbaum ist....**

***sieht sich beifall-heischend um, weil sein Oortspiel so lustig war***

***merkt, dass keiner den Witz verstanden hat***

***macht enttäuschtes Gesicht***

**Publikum:**

***grillenzirpen***

***Heuballen rollt durchs Studio***

**CSM: *nimmt den Pudel und steht auf***

**Ja dann sollt ich wohl mal besser. Hoffentlich wag er den Pudel. Ich hab ihn Tiffy getauft, weisst du? Der name passte sco wunderschön zu seiner Fellfarbe...**

**Rothaarige Frau im Publikum: *springt auf* DAS ITS MEIN HUND!!! Ich hab Anspruch auf ihn!!!**

**Vera: Wtf, wer hat DIE denn schon wieder reingelassen?**

***erinnert sich an Scullys Schießorgie***

**CSM: *schnappt sich den Pudel und RENNT***

**Scully: Dem da sein Sohn ist für den Tod meines Hundes verantwortlich, ergo ist das da MEIN Hund!!!**

***springt auf und spurtet hinterher***

***rennt hinter der Bühne nen hysterisch flennenden Spender um***

**Jeffrey: Waaaahhh keiner versteht mich...*fällt inne Kulissen***

**CSM: *schreit scully hinterher* Der Hund tut meiner sein weil ich bin der wo ihn **

**bezahlt haben tut. Und mich kriegst du nieeeeee....**

***Stimme verstummt je weiter er sich vom Studio entfernt***

**Scully: *holt 2 Revolver raus und ballert in die Luft* YEEEE-HAAAW!!!**

**Vera: *steht ganz allein auf der Bühne* Öhm...und jetzt ? Ich hab noch Sendezeit.**

***guckt ins Publikum* Okay ihr Penner, wer will ins FERNSEHN?**

**Mann mit Krückstock und oranger Pillendose: *springt auf* "ICH!"**

**Vera: Okay, dann komm auf die Bühne!! YEAAHH!!**

**Publikum: Jerry! jerry! jerry!**

**Vera: Wtf?**

**Publikum: Jerry, Je..ra! Vera! Vera!**

**Krückenmann: *humpelt so mitleiderregend wies geht auf die Bühne* Kann mir bitte jemand ein glas Wasser und einen Hocker bringen, damit ich mein Bein hochlegen kann?**

***holt Taschenfernseher raus und beginnt Ärztesendung zu schauen und Vera zu ignorieren***

**Vera:: Ey man das geht jetzt aber nich! Gib das her Hinkebein! *will ihm die PSP wegnehem als ein blonder Mann angespurtet kommt und ihr in die Wade beisst***

**Blonder Mann: Chaseman eilt zur Rettung! NAK!**

**Vera: Au! *tritt nach dem Mann***

**HInkebein: *Zieht Vera eins mitm Krückstock über als sie an seiner PSP zerrt***

***schreit ins Publikum:* "Lauft um euer Leben! Er hat LUPUS!"**

**Chase: Wtf?**

**Publikum: *wird hysterisch***

***trampeln sich gegenseitig tot***

**Vera zum Kameramann: Halt drauf, halt die Kamera drauf!!!**

**Krückenmann: *sitz genütlich da und schaut seine Sendung zu Ende***

***steht schließlich auf und stochert sich mit seinem Stock den weg durch die Leichen frei***

**Nich mal hier hat man seine Ruhe...**

**Vera: *kichert hysterisch, die Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab***

***Ahahaha ja jaaaa Quoooten AHAHAHAHA *wirft den Kopp in den Nacken und heult den Mond an***

**Ich bin Nuwandaaaa!!! MUAH HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!!! AHAHAHA!!! **

**TESTBILD**

***Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unterbrechung. Leider haben wir technische Schwierigkeiten. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis.***

***Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unterbrechung. Leider haben wir technische Schwierigkeiten. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis.***

***Wir entschuldigen uns für die Unterbrechung. Leider haben wir technische Schwierigkeiten. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis.***

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**


End file.
